I love him
by Eraman
Summary: Sucky title but whatever. A little something I wrote for the slash competition :  First time I ever try this couple so it's gonna be interesting. Just to make it clear... Mio is MISTO!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little something that I'm writing for the slashcontest and it jumped me today. This is the first time I try to write this paring so don't kill me. It's going to be a two-shot. Song is not mine... Don't know who owns it acutally.**

* * *

><p>Part 1 - You belong with me<p>

I groaned when I saw my best friend talk into his phone… and being yelled at by his girlfriend Jemima. I growled when he heard how my friend tried to defend himself and it didn't work out that well. Jemima kept yelling at him over a joke he'd told her. It was a funny joke! I think so too.

"Why can't a queen be a king", Tumble had said. "Because she has the wrong gender."

I thought it was really funny and innocent but not Jemima she kept going on about how Tumble shouldn't make harassment jokes like that. Come on! Tumble make jokes about everything! The other day he told me: 'Why are queens smarter than toms? How should I know, I am a tom that's why I'm asking.'

"Jamie", Tumble tried. "Come on baby it was just… Will you… Come on I… Fine… I won't do it again… Okay see you later… love you bye." Tumble put his phone away and sat down beside me with a sigh.

"Don't worry Tumble", I said sitting closer to my best friend. "She just doesn't get your humor."

"I thought it was funny Mio…"

"Me too buddy. Guess Jemima doesn't get your humor like I do."

Tumble smiled at me and we continued to talk about our days.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

The two of us were in my room listening to a mix of classical music and latino, both of our favorites… something Jemima didn't like. She loves all the newest songs that get on the radio.

"I love that I can hang out with you and listen to this time to time", Tumble mumbled. "Makes me feel that someone out there actually know me…"

I smiled happily.

"Of course Tumble! Anytime! Just come over when you want to, we're best friends right?" I took his paw gently, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Of… of course we are…"

Was that hesitation in Tumble's voice?

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do**

The next day it was a championship going on at our school our gymnastics team against two other schools. I was in the crowd watching my best friend perform down in the small arena while Jemima and her cheerleader squad cheered him on. Oh how I wanted to be down there with him to give him my support but why would Tumble even look at me like he looked at Jemima? Oh why couldn't he just run up to me and kiss me like I wanted to kiss him?

**She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<strong>

I watch you run up to her after winning the competition, you hugged her and kissed her and I couldn't help to feel jealous. My older brother that sat beside me elbowed me in the side.

"Quaxo", he said, the only one allowed to call me that. Then he coughed. "Smoke's coming out of your ears."

I calmed down and he but his cap over my head to keep anyone else from seeing it. I blushed but he just smiled. That's when I saw you kiss Jemima again and my brother followed my gaze when he saw how angry I looked.

"Tumble doesn't know what he's missing", he said and I stopped glaring and turned to stare at him.

"What are you talking about?" how could my brother know that I was in love with you.

"Quaxo it is obvious."

"Don't know what you're on about Lonz."

He just shrugged and then he left with the rest of the crowd, I watched you kiss Jemima again and felt tears prick at my eyes.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

The next morning you and I walked to the park together to just chill out for a while. I looked you over and smiled when I watched your worn out jeans. Jemima never let you wear them near her but now it was just you and me… how it should be. We sat down on a bench and talked and laughed for what felt like forever. I just wanted to grab your paw.

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<strong>

I was so happy that you still knew how to smile because you never do when you are around Jemima.

"Mio I gotta ask you something", you ask me and I look at you.

"What", I ask.

"I… well… you know me right?"

"I know you better than anyone."

"Yeah…"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't like Jemima right?"

I was quiet for a bit.

"I don't like her the way you like her", I said. "I… well I just… she is good for you… a perfect match... I think."

"I find you know me better than that", you mumbled and walked off.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<strong>

The next day I saw you in school, she was by your side and she sent me an evil glare as if she was feeling triumphant that you were there with her instead of me. She had on her high heels so she could reach you better and I smirked inwardly. I was wearing sneakers and was your height. I wouldn't have to try to get taller to kiss you. We went into the classroom but I didn't listen to Jenny babble about tatting. I was watching you and dreamt about being on a date with you.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<strong>

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**  
><strong>Been here all along so why can't you see?<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me<strong>

It was always me that waited for you at your back door, not her! I was the one that was always there for you, not her! You belong with me! You're mine! Why can't you see it? I remember all the times you come over to me in the middle of the night when your parents argue about something or are drunk. I can always make you laugh when you are close to tears. I know all your favorite songs and I know everything about you! You shouldn't be with her! Your place is with me!

**Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<strong>

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore and slammed my hands down on the table and rose at the same time. I sang loudly to you:

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
><strong>**Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<strong>

You rose too and looked at me with big eyes but I went on.

**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

**Have you ever thought just maybe**  
><strong>You belong with me<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me<strong>

I didn't know what I was doing, but suddenly I grabbed you by your shirt and pulled you towards me and kissed you on the lips. Then I realized what I did when the class gasped. I looked at you, you had your eyes open big in shock. I felt tears in my eyes and just ran out of the classroom and left you and everyone else behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I had half been listening to Jenny's lesson and half on Jemima that went on and on about something that really didn't interest me. Nothing Jemima said was interesting to me anymore but I had to act like it was or she'd go livid. I still don't quite understand why I agreed to be her tomfriend… we are nothing alike at all. True I love her and she is beautiful and all that but lately I've been starting to wonder if my love for her is the same love she has for me. I mean when I talk to my friend… former friend Electra I feel this way. Electra isn't my friend anymore… it seems like it anyway. We haven't talked since Jemi and I started dating. I don't know why Electra was so mad at me. At least I would always have Misto, Mio as I call him, my Mio… err did I just think that? Heck no… He's my best friend and always has been and always will be… I sneak a peek at him over my shoulder and sees that he looks troubled. I wondered what it was… Then those thoughts I've been having lately comes up to the surface again. The thoughts I get when he watches me… the longing I feel in my heart to be with him when I'm with… her. Mio and I are alike… almost like the same cat at times. His smile is always so comforting and genuine… not like when I run into Jemi… she always looks a bit… cold.

**There is something that I see  
>In the way you look at me<br>There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes**

Suddenly I jump when Mio slams his hands onto his desk and I turn around. He was standing and he sang something… It was something about me belonging with him. I rose slowly intending to calm him down, he looked really upset… that's when he grabbed me and kissed me…

**But an unexpected way  
>On this unexpected day<br>Could it mean this is where I belong  
>It is you I have loved all along<strong>

I heard the class gasp and I knew my eyes were wide but I felt… happy with his lips on mine but when I was about to kiss him back he pulled back, looked at me with big eyes and ran. I just stood there and Jemima was holding onto my arm. She was yelling about how horrible I must feel and what a terrible person Mio was. That's when I snapped and turned to her.

"He's a far better person than you'll ever be!" I yelled at her and heard someone cheer me on, it was Electra.

"Excuse me", Jemima asked incredulously. "At least I'm not a fag!" The class gasped and Electra was on her feet but I ignored her and turned my burning gaze to Jemima. I saw her pale a little, she had never seen me this angry.

"What did you call him", I asked darkly. Jenny was telling us to calm down but I ignored her.

"Well that's what he is", she said trying to sound calm. "Why else would he do that to you? How can you stand being his friend? I want you to stop seeing him after this."

"What?"

"You heard me."

I growled darkly suddenly realizing something, I didn't want to be in this room. I wanted to be with my Mio.

**It's no more mystery  
>It is finally clear to me<br>You're the home my heart searched for so long  
>And it is you I have loved all along<strong>

Of course! That's what this all was about. Mio was in love with me and I was in love with him! The only reason I was with Jemima was that I was afraid of my own feelings! I was afraid of confirming what I had known all along! Mio wasn't my best friend, he was my soul-mate! I looked at Jemima and smiled softly.

"You know what Jemima", I said and she looked at me, probably thinking I was gonna give in to her again.

"Yeah", she asked.

"Screw you." With that I ran after my Mio, ignoring Jenny calling me back and Electra cheering me on.

**There were times I ran to hide  
>Afraid to show the other side<br>Alone in the night without you**

**But now I know just who you are**  
><strong>And I know you hold my heart<strong>  
><strong>Finally this is where I belong<strong>  
><strong>It is you I have loved all along<strong>

There was only one problem… where was my Mio right now? I ran into the corridor and collided with two solid brick walls… or senior toms would be more accurate. I fell but one of the toms caught one of my arms and the other caught my other arm.

"Whoa hold your horses Tumble", said one. I recognized the voice at once, it was Alonzo, Mio's older brother. "Where's the fire?"

"Alonzo!" I exclaimed and grabbed his arm. "You gotta help me!"

He looked confused and threw a glance at the senior beside him, a silver tabby that I also knew… because he's Jemima's older brother Munkustrap.

"Whoa easy there Spotty", Alonzo said grabbing my arms and looking into my face. Only he was allowed to call me Spotty, he'd had since I was tiny. "What's going on?"

"I gotta find Mio", I said and he cocked his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't he and you be in class", Munkustrap asked sternly.

"I don't give a damn about that right now", I said looking at Alonzo. "Something happened and Mio ran out and I wanna find him."

"What state was he in", Alonzo asked calmly.

"What", I asked and Alonzo chuckled.

"Was he happy, sad, angry jeal-"

"I think he's upset", I cut him off and then I realized what Alonzo had been about to say. "Hang on… where you about to say jealous?" Had Alonzo figured out Mio's feelings for me?

**It's no more mystery  
>It is finally clear to me<br>You're the home my heart searched for so long  
>And it is you I have loved all along<strong>

Alonzo chuckled and I noticed a small smile tug at Munkustrap's lips too.

"Well Spotty", Alonzo said calmly. "It is quite obvious he's in love with you… whenever he sees you kiss darling Jemi-"

"Uhum", Munkustrap, coughed-said.

"Got something in your throat there Munk?"

"No I just don't like the way you-"

"As I was saying", Alonzo turned back to me ignoring the other. "Quaxo always get jealous when he sees you and Jemima together. First I thought it was just because you are his best friend but then I realized what it really was…"

I blushed and he chuckled and then Munkustrap asked the question I'd feared to hear for so long:

"Do you feel the same about him?"

I looked at him and nodded dumbly. Munkustrap sighed and Alonzo chuckled.

"He's at the 'orange tree' in the park", he said. Munk chuckled.

"Get out of here you little gay", he said in a teasing tone.

"Takes one to know one you queer", Alonzo said and Munkustrap pulled him down a corridor. I ran for the park.

**Over and over  
>I'm filled with emotion<br>Your love, it rushes through my veins**

**And I am filled**  
><strong>With the sweetest devotion<strong>  
><strong>As I, I look into your perfect face<strong>

**It's no more mystery  
>It is finally clear to me<br>You're the home my heart searched for so long  
>And it is you I have loved<br>It is you I have loved  
>It is you I have loved all along<strong>

That's when I saw him sitting by the 'orange tree' an old oak tree that someone had painted orange. He had his head buried in his knees and I saw that he was crying. I smiled softly and hurried over to sit beside him. As soon as I sat down he looked up and then away.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

"For what", I asked.

"For…" he trailed off and still refused to look at me.

"For loving me", I asked him and his shoulders shook again. "Or for kissing me in front of the entire class like that?" He started to tremble as he cried and sobbed:

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just love you so much and couldn't stand it anymore! I'll leave you alone forever! I'll switch schools I'll move away! You won't ever have to meet me ever again!" He still didn't look at me so I said:

"Why would I want you to do that?"

That's when he looked at me and I felt weak everywhere. I so wanted to tell him how I felt then and there but I had always been bad with words…

"Because I'm gay… because I kissed you", Mio mumbled and looked at his toes. I didn't say anything, I wanted him to say the words I wanted to tell him too. But Mio, my Mio, didn't say anything at all. So I started to sing softly on a song:

**Words, don't come easy, to me,  
>how can I find a way,<br>to make you see,  
>I love you<br>words don't come easy**

Mio looked at me and then started crying again.

"What is it", I asked worriedly and sat in front of him, feeling horrified that I got him to cry.

"How can you be so mean", he sobbed and I stared at him.

"What?" I asked flabbergasted.

"You know I love you but why have you to pretend you feel the same?"

"I'm not pretending Mio I love you."

"No you don't!"

"Of course I do!"

"No you're in love with Jemi-mpfh!"

I'd had enough of this and decided to kiss him right then and there. At first he was as shocked as I'd been in the classroom and I guess just as tense. But I ignored that and pulled him closer to me, kissing his lips and almost begging him to kiss me back. Finally he did, he kissed me back and hugged me closer. I was so happy I grinned through the kiss but didn't separate myself from him and I knew he felt the same as me. We lied down in the grass, kissing and holding each other and nothing else in the world mattered, it was finally him and me, Misto and Tumble, us, a duo, a pair… tomfriends.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two kissing teenage toms, two older toms stood by a pair of trees watching them.<p>

"They do remind me of us you know", said one of them.

"I am sure they do", said the other.

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't get a feeling of déjà vu?"

"When they fall into the pool I will get that feeling."

The first tom glared at his tomfriend.

"Why do you keep reminding me of that", he asked.

"Because it was totally your fault."

"Oi!"

"I never said it was something bad."

The first one huffed and the other took his paw in his, they watched the newest pair of the school separate for breath and then hug each other close, before kissing again. But then the two of them noticed someone storm towards them.

"Uh oh trouble", said the second tom to speak. Both of them ran over the grass and grabbed the furious younger tom and dragged him into the bushes.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"No", said the two grabbing him.

"That kid is molesting my brother! I gotta save him!" He broke lose but the others grabbed him with a:

"Oh no you don't!"

* * *

><p>The noise had made the two tomfriends by the 'orange tree' look up just in time to see Tumble's older brother Plato being pulled into some bushes by someone.<p>

"Should we save your brother", Misto asked.

"Nah he can handle himself", Tumble said and pulled Misto to his side. "Besides I'm too comfy here."

Misto settled his head on Tumble's shoulder and smiled. Finally… everything was perfect.

**The End**


End file.
